All Over Again(Stronger This Time Around)
by yinyang754
Summary: When Dusty's death shakes Amanda up, she remembers that she's been through this before...but can she come back stronger this time? (I only own Amanda Cena.) (In loving memory of Dusty Rhodes,a childhood idol of mine.)
1. Chapter 1: Why?

Wrong. This is just wrong. It feels like it never ends. In the past decade alone,i've lost people who were my idols for as long as i can remember. Now he's gone. The american dream. I'll never hear his voice,his entrance music or see those eyes again. It's not fair! Why?! Why him?!

'Who's there?' I say,my voice rough from crying.'Amanda? You can't do this to yourself,princess. I can't lose you again.'Randy says after he walks in and sits down next to me. I know what he's talking about. 'I'm stronger than i was back then,randy. I thought that i was.' I say,trying to calm down.

He's right,i can't lose my mind again but i can't pretend that everything is ok. 'It's ok,baby. It's going to take some time but it's going to be ok.' Randy says,hugging me as i start crying again.

I can do this. I'm hurting but i can heal. I'm stronger than i was back when i was younger.

(Dusty Rhodes,1945 to 2015. The american dream will always live on in our hearts)


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling lost

Yin without yang. That's how i felt when amanda was slowly losing her mind eight years ago.  
She had just turned seventeen when it happened. She wanted things to be different.

Well,things had changed in the worst way possible. Right now,she's lying down on the couch, staring absent mindedly at the door like she used to,her light brown curls in a messy halo around her face.

When she would party,she would be happy but it was just a facade that she showed to the world. She was there physically but her mind was taken over by the drugs,alcohol and grief.

If i had been more focused on amanda instead of letting sam jerk me around back then,john's little sister wouldn't have ended up in the hospital last year after a night of partying gone wrong.

'Amanda?' Kevin owens says after he walks into our locker room,to my surprise. 'If i had known...' Amanda says to herself. 'She on drugs again,orton? What have you got her hooked on this time?' Kevin says.

'You don't know her the way i know her. I watched her fall apart after chris,nancy and little daniel died. It's not going to happen again.' I say,turning my attention to him.

'Danny boy...' Amanda says,her voice softer than before. 'Looks like she's already gone,orton. Might as well say goodbye...' He says before i punch him in the face,ppen the door and kick him out,slamming the door shut and locking it.

'Princess?' I say as i walk over to her,pulling her legs up and sit down,gently putting them on my lap and rubbing them. 'It's not fair. I feel like yin without yang,randy.' She says.

'That's how i felt eight years ago,when i watched you lose your mind. I know it's not fair amanda but he's watching over you. He'll always have a place in your heart.' I say.

It's going to be a rough time until she's back to herself...and i'll be there with her every step of the way.

(I couldn't let this go after watching monday night raw. It's set before the show itself,when amanda and randy have some time to themselves...until kevin owens shows up and tries to break amanda's spirit. Anyone else think that kevin owens shouldn't be in the wwe?)


	3. Chapter 3:The bitch is back!

'Oh,man! What a punch!' Michael Cole says as Kevin Owens holds the right side of his jaw. He had been trying to rile Amanda up for the past two weeks and tonight,she finally snapped. 'Come on,asshole! Hit me!' Amanda yells as Kevin looks at her, a look mixed of shock and amazement.

The younger Cena sibling had let her feisty side out to play tonight and Kevin liked it. 'She's a fiery one,John! I like fiery women!' Kevin says as John pulls Amanda away from Kevin and drags her to the backstage area.

'What's gotten into you,little sis? Too much espresso?' John says. 'The jackass had it coming, John! You do not provoke someone and think that you can walk away!' Amanda yells,stopping to take a few deep breaths.

Eight years, four days and sixteen hours since her heart had been broken beyond repair. At least she thought that back then. Now, Dusty's death had the young diva feeling like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

She was still alive but felt like she wasn't really there. Like time had stopped moving. John pulls Amanda into his arms, cradling her close to him and resting his jaw on her head.

He could feel her heart beating too fast and her body shaking.

It's going to be a while before she's back to herself.


	4. Chapter 4:I haven't forgotten about them

'I'm not blind, Amanda. I know that Kevin's behavior towards you is unprofessional but you weren't scripted to hit him last week and you did.' Hunter says in hopes of getting the young diva to listen.

She slams her hands on the oak desk and stands up out of her chair, startling him.

'He threw their deaths...in my face, Paul! Him speaking in canadian felt like a knife in my heart!' Amanda yells, stopping to take a deep breath and backs away from him when he tries to hold her.

'Chris thought of me as his family and you? You just want to forget that he ever existed. Why? Because that's best for business? Every time that one of our own dies, you mourn them for a few days and then go back to normal! Everything is NOT normal!' She finishes yelling, taking a few more deep breaths as Hunter hugs her.

'Kevin hurt me...i wanted him to know what it felt like.' She says, her voice softer. 'I know, kiddo. It's not easy but i don't want you falling apart. I don't know what i would do if that happened again.' Hunter says, tears falling down his face as he brushes his hand against her hair.

'I just want to stop hurting but i can't. It won't stop.' Amanda says as Hunter lets go, resting his hands on her shoulders and looks at her.

'I haven't forgotten about them, babydoll. I never will.' Hunter says, brushing Amanda's tears away and pulls her back into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5:Finally at peace

'Nice match, Amanda. You even used your dead friend's finisher.' Kevin says as Amanda stands up after winning her match against Brie. Yes, she had used the Crippler Crossface and didn't care about who would be mad at her.

'The new number one contender for the Divas Championship. The thing is...your name hasn't been Amanda for too long, has it? You started hiding your dark secrets when you changed your name six years ago.' He says as Amanda tries to get out of the ring but he stops her.

'You can pretend all you want...but Amy still exists.' He says, making the fans stop cheering. 'You have no right to do this, Owens.' Amanda says. 'Oh, i have no right to do this?! You slept around, partied until dawn and seduced your friend until he went crazy and killed his family and himself! Their deaths are your fault!' Kevin says before Amanda takes the microphone away from him.

'No! I am sick of having to defend myself every time that someone blames me for something that i didn't do! How would you like it if i dug something up from your past and threw it back at you,Kevin?!' Amanda yells,stopping when she sees a look on his face.

'Well...looks like you are hiding something. Yeah, the guilt i felt after Chris, Nancy and Danny died? It was because it could've been prevented, not because i had something to hide. I was never hiding any secrets...mine or his. Yeah, it hurt worse than anything but i'm stronger now. I can let my heart heal and let the pain disappear.' Amanda says, noticing the anger on Kevin's face.

'Nice try but all you did is make me angry and if you thought that me punching you was bad? Oh, Kevin. You have no idea how angry i can get.' Amanda says, smirking at him before she hits him with the microphone, knocking him out.

'Good night.' She says, dropping the mic and gets out of the ring as her theme song plays.  
(Hair of the dog by Nazareth)

The fans cheer louder, chanting 'Benoit! Benoit! Benoit!'

Amanda Cena was finally feeling at peace with her traumatic past.

Now she can focus on her future.


End file.
